lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Edwards
Peter Edwards is a graduate in the class of 2017 at Lake Munro. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 21, he is a star athlete, but also is a player when it comes to dating. He has a crush on Olivia, and flirts with her. She seems to return the feelings. Later, he has a basketball tryout and she wishes him luck. At the tryout, he does well and hopes to make the team. He later finds out that he made the team. After the first practice, his coach tells him to stay after, and he does. His coach makes him throw more free throws, and then he can go in and get a shower. During his shower, his coach comes in and his coach begins to sexually abuse Peter. When he is done, Peter is distraught, and the coach tells him that it is their little secret. When he leaves Olivia is waiting for him outside, and he snaps at her. During the next practice the same thing happens, and Peter begins to become ashamed and angry. He begins to lash out at other people. Later, his grades drop and he gets into a fight with someone over nothing. He gets 4 days of in-school-suspension, which means no basketball either. Ms. Baker allows him to go to the practice after school since his suspension doesn't start until tomorrow. After practice, the coach does his normal routine, and when he is done he begins to beat Peter for getting suspended. He tells Peter that if Peter gets suspended again that it would be worse the next time. Peter, crying, then gets ready to leave, and the coach threatens him if he tells anyone. The next day, it is revealed that his mom took his phone away for getting suspended. When Olivia confronts him about not texting her back, he tells her that. She then decides to investagate Peter's new behavior, and when she confronts him, he breaks down and tells her. They then go to Mrs. Tirpack, and then to the police, where the coach is arrested during a practice. He and Olivia then go to Nancy's good-bye party, where everyone at the party finds out that Peter was abused. During the beginning of the trial Peter has trouble testifying about his coach. He begins to get bullied in school by the other kids on the team specifically the captian, Jason King. He tells Peter that he better tell the truth, that coach didn't rape him, or else he would hurt Peter for real. During his testimony, scared of Jason, told the courtroom that he made the whole thing up, and was just mad because he got suspened. After court is dismissed, Olivia goes up to confront him about why he lied. He told her that he didn't lie and that she needed to mind her own business. Later he tells her the truth, that he is scared of Jason and they go back to court to restate the testimony. Later, as he continues through his trial more boys step forward about the coach's sexual abuse, including Jason. In season 22, Paul helps him to move on from the trial. Later, he attends a party with Olivia. After she ditches him to hang out with Sarah, he sits on the porch with Corey. When Olivia finds them the four of them leave the party. Later, Olivia confesses that she cheated on Peter at the party, and Peter breaks up with her. After Sarah talks to Peter and tells him that Olivia was raped but she doesn't want to believe it, he talks to Olivia about it. He lets her know that he knows how hard it is, and that they are in it together. Later, he tries to be a rock for Olivia to steady herself on, but memories of his sexual abuse come back to him. He worries that he won't be a good boyfriend for Olivia during this and contemplates breaking up with her. Sarah assures him that he is just overreacting and he doesn't break up with her. In season 23, he and Olivia begin to grow apart. They decide to break-up but try to remain friends. He later begins to relive his abuse on the basketball team and begins to smoke weed. He becomes addicted and searches for a stronger high, resulting in a down spiral. Olivia attempts to help him but it makes Corey jealous and she becomes stressed out. In season 24, his drug use begins to escalate. One night, he gets so high that he blacks out. The next morning he wakes up in an unknown location and tries to remember what happened to him. He does remember being groped by a couple different people. Unable to cope with what he remembers about that night, he begins to self-harm. Later, he tries to put on a brave face, but Olivia notices and they talk about what has been bothering him. In season 25, he begins therapy and is forced to talk about the coach's abuse again. In season 26, he begins to struggle with depression due to his abuse. He later relapses and begins to self-harm again. He does talk to his therapist about it, and they work out a plan. In season 27, he gets worse and he ends up in the hospital. Olivia comes to visit him and she stays by his side while he is in recovery. Later, he gets out of the hospital and he goes to visit Olivia at college. In season 28, he continues his healing process and hopes to remain clean for good. Later, he realizes he is still in love with Olivia, but now she is engaged to Connor. He does confess his feelings to her, but she politely rejects him. He then skips a lot of school to go visit her. He continues to persist her, which annoys her. He eventually decides to move on, and she helps him through that. Later, he begins to hook-up with Brooke and they do form a relationship. They go to prom together and hook-up there, but realize that it is a mistake. He is last seen at graduation. Trivia *He has appeared in 92 episodes.